


Jecel 4

by balanbaalis



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, collection, no english, somali
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 05:36:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2456708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/balanbaalis/pseuds/balanbaalis





	Jecel 4

"Waxay tageen xagga jidka in ka dib markii deerada ah ma dheer ka hor, iyo Ser Hyle u tageen wax yar ka dib markii isagoo leh wax ka bixisid, laakiin waxaan u arkaa inay u socdaan oo kaliya in ay mar kale soo jeedinayaa."

Jaime tufi lahayd khamri ah la cabbo in yar. "Waa maxay?"

Waxa laga yaabaa archery iyo diirka Eye, waxay ahaayeen kuwo cad oo ballaaran. "Waxaan u maleynayay aad ogaa, Ser, mooday idiin sheegi lahaa."

"Waxaan jeclaan lahaa inaan si qabaa, laakiin sida muuqata aan jiray labada khalad."

POD relit jaray iyo Jaime isku dayeen in ay xoogga fardihii, laakiin helay uu kari waayeen. Maxaabiis in cinwaanka iyo diirka ka hore u muujiyay gaabis ah oo kaliya markii aan ugu dambeyntii arkay tirooyinka uu isaga ka horreeyey. "Brienne No! Isaga sheeg no! Brienne, tiraahdo maya!" Markii uu soo galay uu goobo ka mid ah dhirta, taas oo labadaba isaga arkay sida haddii aan Wannu Greyjoy Kraken ku negaanaya wejigeeda.

"Maxay yihiin hadalladan aad isku Jaime?"

"Waxaad dhahdaa - Ma doonayo in ay ii sheegto, aan isaga ..." Waxa uu ka soo bixin dhexeeya neefsiinta.

Waxay weli intuu eegay sida uu ahaa mid waalan. "... Ma dooneysaa in aad soo cawsha, Haddaba yaad tahay?"

Jaime, dhowrtay uu degenaan. Waxa uu qufacay, "Ah, haa Haa, in si hufan waa waxa Hyle, aad xidhato cawlan, ma si aad u hesho dhiig meel kasta Laakiin waxaan hubaa in casaan -...? Casaan Lannister s fiican wax, eh" dhameyso dhoola laba daqiiqo halka ururinta meyd ah deerada dhuuban Brienne ay u sujuuday hore.

Iyadoo mid ka mid fiirino ugu danbeysay ee Jaime, ha ahaataba si loo hubiyo in uusan jiran qandho ama ka sii xun, Brienne ayaa sheegay in uu soo qaadan lahaa xaabo ka hor inta soo laabtay xerada iyo raggii la weydiiyey inuu ku soo bilowdo gutting cawsha. Waxay ku soo laabtay xerada.

Ka dib markii daqiiqadii ah, "Maxay ahayd in, Lannister?"

"Maxaad ula jeeddaa, Hyle? 'S A nice double, waan necbahay lahaa inuu arko marred-"

Hyle ay xanibeen. "Wiilku isaga u sheegay inaan la soo jeediyey."

Jaime sidoo kale joojiyay oo wuxuu arkay kaynta ku dhawaad ka hor raadinaya si toos ah indhihiisa. "Waxa uu sameeyey."

"Markaasaa aad moodaysay in aan u socday in ay mar kale isku dayaan."

Jaime cunid. "Waxaan u sameeyeen."

Korraysa ku soo socda ka hor inta uu hakad ... "Waad in aad jeclaataa iyada."

Jaime sidoo kale hakad ... "aan samayn."

Hyle isaga oo hoos u eegay, oo uu afka u dhacsantahay galay dhoola ...? Qosleen A? Jaime ma sheegi kartaa taas. "Waad garanaysaa wixii, ii Lannister Waxaan qabaa. Waxaan qabaa sameeyo waan jecelahay.

Jaime hoos cawsha. "Waxaan sameyn, Hyle, waxaan samayn. Oo haddii aad xitaa leeyihiin sabab ah in ay aaminsan tahay in aad, sidoo kale, anigu ma ordi lahaa iga dambeeya."

Hyle hurdaan ka hor sii socod. "Weey wanaagsan. Waxaan qirayaa in aan jeclaa, waan ku qiimeeyaan shirkadda, oo si dhab ah oo daacad ah xumahay khaldan ayuu u sameeyey. Waxaan karo ma, si kastaba ha ahaatee, tusi ammaan ah habka aad lover. Nor aan marnaba balan qaado doono ".

"Waxaa jiray waqti, in, sidii aan u sheegay in isku mid."

"Laakiin waxaan lahaa aan hadda, xaq? Maya, dhab ahaantii waxaan qabaa in aad ay doonayaan inay siiyaan kale la afuufo sanka iga galay."

Jaime ku dhawaad qoslay, xusuusta shaqo joojinta sameeyey oo gacanta dahabka ah ka dib markii barashada in Hyle, sidoo kale, ay ahayd in sharad ku xaasidnimada Connington.

"Maya, ma dareemaan rabitaanka in. • Haddii aad ku heshiin doonaan in ay ka baxaan uu dalab."

Hyle mar kale hakad iyo eegay James. "In aad noqoto in ay tahay codsi sare ah. Man nin, ha qabto. Waxaan iyada aan jeclaan karaa, laakiin waa saaxiibkay oo aan doonayo in aan ku faraxsan yihiin, xitaa hadii taasi micnaheedu waa in aad. Laakiin waxaan ahay nacas ma jirto, Lannister. aad tahay mudane ka mid ah Ilaalada Royal ah. ma waxaad qaadan kartaa naag kale, ma dhali karo dhaxla, oo ay dalkoodii dhaxli karaa. "Waxa uu eegay yar maliciously hor socday ka hor iyo soo dir comment la soo dhaafay, "Hells, xataa haddii aadan haysan jaakad ay caddaadeen, oo weli aan si sax ah gacanta ku bixin karo ..."

Jaime sababaysan jape iyo ka hor inta aan dooran karin ilaa meeshii bakhtigu deerada oo waxay ku tuureen dhanka ah dambe ee Hyle, isaga garacaan oo ay dhulka ugu ah "Oomph!" Dib Kolkaasuu kacay, laakiin inta badan Jaime ahaa in iyada khamiis iyo Hyle ahaa geed ka hor nin ka yar laabi kari waayay seeftii uu la dayaya in ay gaaraan.

. "Waxaan laga yaabaa in hal dhinac, Hunt, laakiin waa dhan aad u baahan tahay lahaa in la googooyaa iyo Sidaas halkan ogahay waa xeerar aan: haddii aad u guursatid, baryo si fiican u bixiyaan ilaahyadooda in ay helaan jid ay ugu jecel yihiin. Waayo, haddii aan abid ka maqlay garac ama lover ah, ama xitaa gacanta yar iyadaana meel qaadashada gaar ah, shakhsi ahaan aan u ugaadhsan doonaa oo aan sugi karin in sariirta iyada ama dumar kale ee taariikhda mar kale. ka waran haddii aan ka fikiri kartaa Tarth safar ah oo aan arko iyagoo indhaha ku iftiimin ah mar walba oo aad soo gashid qol, ama erayga ah, ama qaadato shit ah, waxaan isla soo qaban doonaa. fahmo? "


End file.
